<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight my Partner by JazzeStardust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894283">Goodnight my Partner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzeStardust/pseuds/JazzeStardust'>JazzeStardust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Morning Show (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Sex, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzeStardust/pseuds/JazzeStardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinks with your extremely sexy co-host? What could possibly go wrong?  -nervous laugh-</p>
<p>This takes place before Mitch is kicked off the show.<br/>Maybe it's one of the two times Mitch got on top of Alex?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitch Kessler/Alex Levy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight my Partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little ficlet I challenged myself to write, the Steve GC on twitter gave me the courage to get back into writing after so many talented writers showed me their works. It only felt right to return the favour.  You guys know who you are ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting rather late, Mitch sat slumped over the bar pissed off, the place they agreed to meet was rather shit and it began to grate on him. Part of him was worried Alex wouldn’t turn up, Mitch scoffed at the thought and notioned to the bartender for another round, the slender woman who was serving him tonight helped his mood somewhat. Mitch savoured the sight of her delicate fingers wrapped around the bottle. ‘God, I gotta get laid tonight.’ Mitch thought in frustration as he bit his lip. The bartender strutted back over, she shuffled the drink over to his reach, he caught a quick glance of her cleavage and took a brisk sip of his drink.<br/> “Lovely work there kiddo..” He gave her a sly wink and paid her, he included a generous tip for the show he was just treated to.<br/> “Fuck off perv…”. She muttered while turning to serve another customer. And with that, Mitch knew he couldn’t use the bodacious bartender as a back-up fuck tonight, damn.<br/>With his drink in hand he restlessly swayed through the loud, drunken crowd and made his way to one of the booths towards the back. Mitch thought it would be safer to meet here although most of the late night bar crawlers were too far gone with booze they didn't even realise him there.</p>
<p> Mitch leant back into the comfy booth chair and took a few more sips of his drink, the shadows from the overhead light almost made him invisible to passers by. Mitch was still irritated and began to tap at his glass, It made the drink inside swirl around although his tapping soon stopped the moment he heard a set of perky high heels striding towards his direction. <br/> “Mitch fuckin’ Kessler…” Their tone was harsh yet hushed. The voice he recognised in an instant, she was finally here! He couldn’t hide his throbbing dick over hearing Alex say his name so rough and sexy like that.<br/>“Now, now Alex.” Mitch gave her a smirk. “ Stop spouting such dirty words here.. you need to save something for later..” Mitch let out a devilish laugh. He tapped at the booth seat beside him, he wanted her body close to his, for this night only Alex belonged to Mitch and nobody else, his manhood began to ache at the thought. Mitch wasn’t dumb, he knew damn well this was a hook-up, the hotel keys were at the ready in his pocket.</p>
<p> Alex didn’t look too impressed as she slid her drink onto the table next to his, she shimmied out of her plush classy coat and leant over her sexually eager co-host, her deep azure eyes locked with his emerald gaze as she tossed her coat next to him. Mitch couldn’t help but drown in her affectionate look, he was desperate for a good fucking tonight, his eyes almost carried on undressing her.<br/>Alex rested her body against Mitch’s in the most graceful way possible, she was a woman of high class after all. Her body temperature began to heat up as she could feel the sexual tension radiating off him, Alex felt like she had his libido in a death grip, she was unbelievably aroused by it.<br/> “I can’t believe you finally managed to drag me out to a bar like this, I bet you’re so fucking proud of yourself.” Alex let out a slight laugh but sensed her heartbeat quicken at the feeling of his hand wrapped around hers, she tried to keep herself calm and composed.<br/> “Just... get me drunk so I don’t feel so stressed tonight. Okay?” Alex gave Mitch a playful smile and squeezed his hand for comfort, Mitch Knew she was going through hell right now with her marriage, he wanted to make her forget it all just for tonight. <br/> “Of course, you know I’m always here for support, partner.” He stroked her hand to reassure her. “12 years is a long time to get to know someone Alex, I know you all too well sweetie.” Mitch turned on the charm, Alex blushed at his sweet words, she couldn’t get over how sexy Mitch looked tonight, she gazed lustfully into his eyes and felt herself heating up over him studying her in return. Alex knew well this night would more than likely end with sex, she needed this, the rush of excitement and letting go. A couple of drinks later the two were all over each other.</p>
<p> “You never fail to stun me Alex, look at you, that dress is fuckin’ beautiful!” Mitch caught Alex blushing up a storm. “Although... it's a crying shame ‘that little number’ is going to spend most of the night on the floor.” His eyelids half closed giving him a look Alex could only interpret as ‘Fuck me’.<br/> “Eager as ever aren’t you Mitch?”  Alex leant in closer to Mitch’s face as she spoke his name. “Drink up, I need to ditch this fucking dump before I start to regret coming here.” Alex couldn’t wait much longer. She was slightly tipsy and found herself leaning in towards his lips, she kissed his lips lazily. Alex felt his tongue trying to gain access to hers, she gave in all too easily and let him intrude her pretty mouth, she let out a soft moan as they touched but broke off the kiss when she realised she was enjoying herself a little too much in public.<br/> “I’m not playing around here Alex, let's go already.” Mitch gave her a seducing smirk. The pair downed their last drink and decided it was time to split this awful bar. <br/> “I’m nowhere near drunk enough to be doing this Mitch.” Alex laughed out as they bustled out of the bar and onto the street. <br/> “Being love drunk will help, trust me, just wait till we get up there.” Mitch grabbed hold of Alex’s arm and led her to their hotel for the night.</p>
<p> They finally reached the classy hotel Mitch had booked in advance, he guided her up to the room. The pair both stood side by side at the door to their room, Mitch shuffled his hand in his pockets and dangled the keys in front of Alex’s face. <br/> “You have the honours of cracking opening the place, my Queen.” Mitch smiled cheekily at his co-host, Alex was quick to nab the keys out of his grasp, he loved her enthusiasm. </p>
<p> Opening up the door Alex strode inside, Mitch closely followed behind her and gave her ass a playful tap, it sent a strike of lightning through Alex’s body, there was no way she could hold back any longer. Alex slipped her heels off, threw her coat off once more and pushed her bag onto the side table, her dress was on full display for Mitch to truly admire.<br/> “If I'm reading the room right, you need to start undressing right now before I tear them clothes off myself Mr Kessler.” Her brows raised in a flirty manner, she adored watching him squirm and drool all over her, it made her feel as hot as fire. Alex missed the feeling of being ‘wanted’.<br/> Mitch didn’t wait around, he stripped down to his boxers and unbuttoned his shirt within seconds, he did as his Queen told him too. Mitch shot Alex a glance and moved in closer to her body, his palms brushed against her slender frame and arms. Mitch grabbed hold of her hips and closed the gap between the two of them. The feeling of her dress against his grip made his dick throb hard, being this close to her body she could feel his manhood crave her.<br/> “We’re really doing this…” Mitch gave Alex an affirming look, he wanted to make sure she wanted this as much as he did. He gave her a chance to leave, she didn’t take it. <br/> Mitch gave Alex a hungry, passionate look and leant in to resume the kiss from earlier. Alex kissed back with more lust than before, making sure he knew she was serious about this affair. <br/> Their lips smacked against each other with urgency, their tongues lashed against one another with rhythm. Alex broke away to catch her breath and his lips continued to explore the rest of her, planting kisses from her flushed cheeks to her beautiful neck. Mitch buried his beard in the crevice of her neck and shoulder. The sensation made Alex shiver, she flung her hands up to his shoulders in response. <br/> “Mitch, you can leave a mark. It’s fine..” Alex let out with a hitched gasp as Mitch sunk his teeth into her soft skin and began to suck. Her horny moans excited his arousal. Alex clung to his broad shoulders as he released his teeth from her. <br/> “It suits you Levy...I wish I could leave more all over you.” He whispered gently in her ear, making sure she knew the mark was in a safe spot. The sensation of his breath against her ear made her feel frisky, she pulled eagerly on his shirt, it slid off his shoulders, falling onto the plush carpet. Mitch gave her a lustful gaze as he slowly pulled her dress up and over her body revealing her beautiful breasts, he kept eye contact with her the entire time. He dropped the dress onto the floor and brought his hands up behind her back and rested them there. Their bare chests touched, her boobs rested against his toned pecs. Mitch bent down to pull off his boxers and revealed his throbbing dick to Alex, she bit down hard on her bottom lip. As he came back up to face her, he licked her nipple and she let out a sweet gasp of excitement, It was music to Mitch’s ears. <br/>“Mitch, I can’t wait any longer..”. Alex pushed up against him in just her underwear and whispered in his ear. “I need you..”.</p>
<p> Mitch grabbed at her legs signalling her to let him carry her. Alex jumped up into his arms, her legs clutched onto his back and his hands grabbed her ass, his dick throbbed against her wet underwear. He walked her over to the expensive king-sized bed and dropped her into its confines. She looked beautiful all sprawled out within the sheets. He stood at the side of the bed taking off his glasses then turned to loom over her body, his prick brushed against her soaked underwear once more. </p>
<p> “Alex.. let me taste you. Please…” He pleaded with restraint, he respected her boundaries more than any other woman he had been with before. His fingers wrapped around her underwear as he began to slowly remove them, he wouldn’t start unless she said so.<br/> “Just make me feel...amazing Mitch.” Her breathing became heavy at the thought of him going down on her like this, she slid her underwear off her foot and onto the carpet.<br/>Mitch lowered himself and pushed her legs apart, his face moved towards her. Alex couldn't stop her heart from racing over the anticipation of his tongue touching her pussy. Mitch opened up his mouth and slid his hot wet tongue between her slit. Alex’s body immediately responded to the sensation and her legs wrapped around his shoulders. Every so often she let out gasps filled with hunger and lust. Mitch’s tongue rotated from curling around her clit to pushing further into her pussy, he could tell she was tense and wanted to make sure she was ready for him. </p>
<p>“Mitch, don’t you dare stop!” Alex cried out in ecstasy pulling her legs in which pushed his tongue deeper inside her. Alex was reaching her first climax and began losing control of her body. Mitch kept up the pace until he felt her whole body tense up around his tongue, her orgasm came gushing out with a soft shout of satisfaction, he lapped up her juices and wiped his mouth down with the back of his hand. <br/> “You taste amazing Alex...I wish I could taste you everyday, I’d die a happy man.” His voice was gravelly and his head felt so hazy. Alex was still coming down from her orgasm, but appreciated every word he spoke, she blushed at the thought of them being together as a proper couple. </p>
<p> Alex turned to face Mitch, she was a mess, she felt so empowered and sexy.<br/> “That tongue of yours, who knew it could do more than just spew crap first thing in the morning?” Alex let out a sly laugh. Mitch gave her a sassy look back as he licked his lips. He shifted his body up against her legs and tugged on his cock a few times before pushing the tip against her slit, Alex froze up in a good way, he teased her with his throbbing raw cock before pulling away and placing a condom over it. ‘Only Mitch can make protection look sexy’ Alex thought to herself.<br/> Mitch grabbed his shaft and pushed it against Alex’s slit, slowly easing the tip inside of her, she moaned out in pleasure. His hips began to buck and pump into her with rhythm, every so often he would use his thumb to rub her clit, she pushed her back into the sheets as if she was sinking in the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Mitch had his way with her body for several long minutes before he felt a rush of euphoria through his body. Alex squirmed and tensed up around his cock, she came once more, her fingernails dug into his back, the slight pain of them only spurred him on more. <br/> “Alex, fuck,  you feel.. Incredible!” Mitch belted out a gasp as he thrust back into her, making her back curl, her hands reached for the sheets. <br/> “I’m close!” a minute later Mitch thrusted harshly with a groan of pleasure as he came, his back arched over her body as he removed himself from her. </p>
<p> “Holy shit Mitch..”  Alex lay there gobsmacked over how good the fucking was. It had been ages since she felt this good, she was totally blissed out. <br/> “You ain’t so bad yourself Alex. I just didn’t realise how horny you actually were.” Mitch raised his brow and smirked. He pulled off the used condom and threw it in the bin. Mitch carefully laid himself on the bed next to Alex, he loved being her big spoon. Mitch cuddled up to her shoulders, giving them little kisses. Alex pulled the sheets over herself and made sure Mitch had enough. <br/>“Goodnight Mitch, see you in the morning, partner..” Alex was exhausted, she got what she came for, she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep. <br/>Mitch lay there for a few moments, listening to her breathe, when she finally drifted he gently kissed her forehead and replied:</p>
<p>“Goodnight my Partner.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>